Bad Luck Amok
by Austin Jade
Summary: When Judai has a bad day at the Academia, who will be there to pick him up? I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill you, and then you wouldn't be able to see for yourself. OneShot.


-1Alrighty, I've needed a break from all my 'seriousness' in the fanfics I've been writing lately, so I decided that, before I finished up Chapter 7 in my main fic, I'd write a chipper ficlet. Problem? I didn't have any idea where to start. So, one of my fellow Fiancéshippers, codenamed Kyte (actually, that's the S/N he goes by, so…), gave me this idea. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review, Flames included. By the by, this is set in the first season before the whole Seven Stars or Shadow Riders or whatever you wanna call 'em. Also, the only pairing I truly support in this fanfic is Judai and who ends up with him (If you know me or my fanfics, then you probably know who it is). So, without further ado, allow me to introduce **Bad Day**!

**(URGENT: Basically, it's Valentine's Day, but because I wanted it to be on Friday the 13th, I invented a new day. Sue me.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai was at his desk doing the same thing he did every other school day…do everything possible to keep the teachers from waking him up while he took his daily 8-hour nap. Today, however, was different from most other days, due to the fact Judai just couldn't seem to get into a comfortable position on his arms or in his books to drift off into his blissful dreamland.

The young Osiris yawned loudly and stretched before glancing up at the clock. "11:10!?" he gasped. "I haven't even gotten two winks yet, much less the forty people always talk about, and it's almost lunchtime!"

Sho tried shushing him to be silent, but Judai's whining attracted the attention of the Obelisk Blue Dorm Head, and Judai's arch-nemesis when it came to school, Cronos de Medici. The teacher had been annoyed with Judai since the day the younger duelist beat Cronos in the preliminary testing to enter Duel Academia. The fact that the student was horrid when it came to school work, grade, and was in the Osiris dorm, didn't help him get any popularity points, either.

"Yuki Judai!" Cronos shouted. Judai nearly leapt out of his chair at the announcement of his name. "Have you been following along with the rest of us!?"

Judai gave the typical student answer, "Yes, Cronos-sensei. Of course." However, because the boy was tired from his lack of usual sleep, his response lacked enthusiasm and also had a bit of sarcasm within it. Some of the students caught it and giggled. The one person whom Judai didn't want to catch it, though, did.

"Is that a fact?" Cronos inquired haughtily, walking up to Judai's row. "Well, then, please tell me what my last two sentences were."

"I'll tell ya where you can shove those last two sentences…" Judai quietly stated. Again, lack of sleep must have made Judai either very brave, very stupid, or very careless, because Cronos saw Judai's mouth moving, and though he couldn't discern exactly what he stated, it was obvious that the boy had no intention of having it mean well.

"That's it!" Cronos cried. "Even on the days you decide to 'grace' me by not allowing me to holler over your snoring, you don't pay attention, and now you are taking back to me!? You will be in my room today, after school! And I hope your hand muscles are in working order, because you will be writing a good while for that comment!"

Judai, who was in no mood to deal with Cronos today, was about to fire a reply, when the bell rang, signaling lunch. Sho, who could see Judai was about ready to continue the conversation with Cronos, grabbed Judai and dragged him out the door and away from further harm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man! What was with that guy today!?" Judai steamed as he walked down the hallway to his locker with his best friend. "I don't know if you think this, but I seriously think that Cronos is out to get me!"

Sho shook his head. "Everyone in our class knows he's out to get you, Aniki," Sho explained, turning to his locker and undoing the lock. "But you certainly didn't help the situation any by lying and acting sarcastic."

Judai wasn't ready to admit the last, but he knew Sho was right. Over in the distance, they heard Manjoume and his cronies gasp, chuckle, and grin over the fan-mail they received. "What's up with them?" he asked no one in particular.

"Don't you know?" Sho asked, rather shocked. "It's Adopt-A-Date Day!" Judai gave Sho a blank stare. "The day when people ask others to go to their respective grade's semester dance?" Judai blinked at his friend. "Never mind, Aniki." The young blue-hair opened the door and out fell a letter within a pink envelope onto the rather surprised Sho. He began blushing as Judai began smirk and tease the lad over his 'love-interest'.

"So, buddy, when's the big day?" Judai questioned as he undid his lock and opened the locker. "Can I be your best-man?" As the door opened, a pile of books toppled out of the untidy locker and fell upon Judai, clocking him in the head and knocking him to the ground.

Sho and the passersby began to chortle at the fallen duelist, who now a pair of sweatpants hanging off his head, as well as one major headache. Sho reached out a hand and helped Judai up. The brown-haired student began rubbing his head in pain. Sho looked at Judai, smirked and began to laugh again. "Now what!?" Judai savagely roared. Sho, who was too busy drying tears of mirth, pointed to Judai's chest. The taller boy looked down, and a letter with a rose taped to it stuck to his chest.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's got a fan girl!" Sho finally gasped. Judai felt his cheeks heat up, decided to drop the whole 'girl business' and stacked the books, except the ones he would need for his next two periods, back into his locker, and the two rushed off to lunch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Misawa sat at the lunch table, writing down equations for his newest strategies and improvements on his decks, waiting for his friends to arrive. "Hey, Misawa!" he heard, causing him to look up. He saw Sho looking chipper, though Judai had seen better days.  
"Hello there!" the Ra Yellow called. "You're looking a little worse for the wear, Judai. Cronos-sensei getting on your case again?"

"You don't know the half of it," Judai sighed as he approached the table. Sho reached the table and sat down. "That guy seriously needs to get a hobby. And I mean a hobby that involves something other than abusing kids." The boy sat down, laying his head on the table. "Not to mention I haven't gotten any sleep in my classes today."

"Indeed," Sho claimed. "Aniki's had a rough day." The shortest of the three took out his card and began to open it.

The envelope caught Misawa's attention. "What have you got there?" he asked.

"It's a card," Sho said, stating the obvious. "I found it in my locker just a few minutes ago." He took the card out and began reading it. The boy's eyes widened and his mouth popped open slightly. His cheeks began turning crimson.

"What's up, big guy?" Judai asked. He leaned over the boy's shoulder, and read aloud, "Dear, Sho, I have had a crush on you for a while now, but have been too embarrassed to come up and tell you. You're sweet, innocent, kind, and caring, and I want to ask you to the Christmas Dance. Meet me near the cliffs tonight at 10:00. Love, Your Secret Admirer." Judai burst out laughing and began to pound the table. "Man, Sho, whoever wrote that card is head-over-heels for you! Who knew you were more than just a 'pretty face'!?"

"Oh, shut up," Sho said, as he dreamily placed the card back into his pocket.

"Why? I think it's hilarious!" Judai guffawed.

"Listen to Sho, Judai," Misawa told him, slightly annoyed. Judai quieted down and looked at Misawa confused. Misawa held up a letter that had an envelope similar to Sho's.

"Misawa-kun! You got one too!?" Sho exclaimed.

Misawa nodded. "It told me to come to the lake at 10:00 tonight," he explained. "Didn't give a name, like yours."

Judai could no longer contain himself, cackling even louder, and drawing attention to himself. The boy incautiously leaned back a bit too far, however, and lost his balance. He dropped to his back onto the floor with a resounding crash. The entire cafeteria roared with laughter at the scene, as Judai quivered in pain. The boy sheepishly regained his footing and climbed back into his seat. The lunchroom soon quieted down as Judai lowered his head into his arms again.

Sho smiled. "Aniki, you are just having a bad day, aren't you?" His friend groaned next to him. "Why don't you open your card? Maybe this someone will perk up your day?"

Misawa's eyes glistened. "You mean, our Hero-boy got a love note also? After all his taunting?" Sho grinned and nodded. "C'mon, Judai, you have to open it! We've gotta know!"

Judai took the card out and slid it across the table to the two. "You wanna know so bad? You open it," he angrily scoffed, before putting his head back on the table. The two tore at the envelope, carefully noting to not harm the rose attached, and slid the card out. They read the letter, both blushing afterwards.

Judai, who was slightly curious as to why they weren't poking fun at him yet, turned his eyes towards them. "Well? What's it say?" he asked. They turned the card to face him and he stared at it, barely allowing the words to register:

_Dearest Judai,_

_There are so many things that you resemble to me, it's astonishing._

_You are the hand that dries my tears._

_You are the star that allows me to wish for an ever-after._

_You are the one who will never reject a friend in need._

_You are the who will give me a laugh with a joke._

_You are the courage that allows me to go on._

_You are the shelter that trouble forces me to run in._

_You are the one that I dream to be with when I sleep at night._

_So that you might meet me, the one who wishes your presence at the Dance this year,_

_Come to the docks at 10:00 tonight._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

Judai finished the last bit, feeling slightly light-headed. He noticed that his cheeks had begun to feel as if they were on fire. The three sat in silence for the rest of lunch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The three duelists walked down the hallway from lunch to their next class. "So, what do you make of it?" Misawa, who was the first to speak since their meal.

Sho sighed heavily. "Well, I think that we should all go and see who these people are. I mean, who knows when we'll get another chance for this?" The shorter boy turned his head to Judai. "What about you, Aniki?"

Judai just mumbled a 'sure', while walking with his hands behind his head and looking at the ceiling, thinking about the card. 'Who likes me that much?' he wondered. 'I mean, that was a pretty deep card. Who would I know that would like me…?' He thought about those girls who he interacted with regularly. 'Momoe? No, I don't think she'd like me that much. Plus, she's rather boy crazy, and by the time she'd write the letter, she would've found another boy she'd want to be with. Junko? Hmmm…no, I don't think I've made that big of an impression on her.'

As he walked going down the list of girls in his class, he didn't realize he was closing in on a mop bucket full of water. Sho and Misawa, who were busy discussing who their secret admirers might be, only caught a glimpse of Judai. Sho managed to yell, 'ANIKI, LOOK…!" before the boy stepped into the bucket.

Judai looked down and saw the bucket on his foot. He tried to yank his foot out, but it was stuck. "C'mon…you stupid…" he grunted, using his full force to pull his leg out. However, Judai stood upon an extremely wet floor. The boy lost his footing and began skidding down the corridor. "HEEEEEEELP!!!!" he screamed as he sped away from his friends.

"Aniki!" Sho cried.

Misawa began charging after Judai. "We have to go stop him!" Sho began rushing after his fellow student.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai watched helplessly as he was carried down the hallway, with Misawa and Sho following behind. They passed by a surprised Maeda Hayato, Judai's other roommate, who stopped Sho and asked him what was going on. He also went after Judai when he was told what was happening.

Students and faculty saw Judai and began to leap to the side, giving Judai plenty of room to maneuver. The blue coats and clothes told him that he was in the Obelisk locker area. 'Well, at least I'm close to my next class…' he thought.

The Osiris duelist then noticed that a locker he was speeding towards was wide open. Realizing he wouldn't be able to stop, the boy braced himself for the impact. The door closed, revealing it's occupant to be Tenjoin Asuka. Judai's eyes widened as he closed in on her. "Asuka! Move it!" he tried to warn her.

However, the girl's attention was raised to the oncoming danger fast enough. The two collided, the force of which jarred Judai's foot loose from the bucket, but also launched the bucket into the air. Judai fell on top of Asuka as she cushioned his fall to the ground.

Judai picked himself up and looked at the girl, who breathing heavily and slightly blushing at the awkward positioning. Judai gave a goofy grin, and muttered a "Hello". Asuka smiled back and greeted him as well.

She looked at him, then down where he lay. "Umm, Judai? Could you please get off me?"

Judai nervously chuckled as he slid off her and stood up. "Yeah, sorry about that," he sheepishly stammered. He extended a hand to her to help her up. When their hands touched, Judai felt a shock run through his body. It took all his strength just to keep his arm steady. She stood up as he stared at her.

The girl noticed this and began to slightly blush again. "Is there something on my face?" she wondered aloud. Judai snapped into reality and vehemently shook his head.

"Uh…Aniki?" Sho squeaked.

The duelist turned and saw his three friends standing there with frightened looks on their faces. "Hey guys. What's with the looks?" The three pointed behind Judai, causing the Osiris duelist to cock an eyebrow in confusion.

"**JUDAI!!!!!!**" a certain Obelisk Blue teacher's voice screamed. Judai found himself quivering in fear for the first time in his life, before slowly turning to meet the teacher's face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"NEVER, IN ALL MY YEARS AS A TEACHER, HAS SOMEONE TRIED TO RUIN ME LIKE YOU HAVE TRIED, SIGNOR JUDAI!" Judai sat in Cronos's office, as the teacher scolded him. Cronos-sensei had been telling Judai off for a good ten minutes now. Unluckily for Judai, the bucket that shot into the air landed on the one person that the lad would have actually taken the proverbial bullet for, but was unable to.

Judai's mind, however, was on other things right now. 'What was that?' he wondered, as he reminisced over his interaction with Asuka. 'I never felt that before…it was almost like electricity.' He looked at his arm and moved it around to see if it still functioned normally.

Cronos shoved his face into Judai's. "YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING TO ME!?!?!?!" the teacher screeched at the boy, jolting Judai out of his fantasy world. Judai nervously shook his head, but the Obelisk Dorm Head would have none of it.

"Alright, Signor Judai," Cronos stated. "It is obvious a regular detention won't work for you this time. So now, you will be helping the janitors clean the school at night for the next week! I will be informing them of your punishment! You will be there at 3:15 sharp, got that?" Judai nodded vehemently. "And if I hear of any trouble out of you, or that you don't arrive on time to your punishment, expulsion will be the least of your worries! Now, get back to class!"

The young boy shuffled out of the room dejectedly. Ayukawa walked in, seeing Judai approaching and held the door open for him. Making sure he was out of earshot, the Obelisk Girl Dorm Head turned to the teacher. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Cronos-sensei?" she inquired. "It was an accident, it's not like he tossed the bucket at you."

"Ayukawa-sensei!?" Cronos jumped in surprise. "Don't tell me you're taking sides with that Drop-out! All he ever does is sleep in class. He never pays attention even when he is awake and he barely passes any of his classes, if he passes at all!"

"But what makes this day different from any other day?" she pressed. "You haven't punished him for a while, now, so what makes today so special?" Her eyes then lit up as she remembered the teacher's responsibility. "Is it because you had to drop that letter off in his locker?" she smirked.

Cronos felt his cheeks heat up. "IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!!!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. "I still can't believe that she, of all our students, would fall for that Drop-Out. It's preposterous. It's illogical. It goes against all common knowledge and reason!"

Ayukawa giggled lightly. "You don't need a 'reason' or 'logic' to love someone," the gym teacher explained. "It just happens." She smiled and walked out the door, causing a very exhausted Cronos to fall into his chair, grateful that he didn't have another class for an hour.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai silently sat through the rest of his classes, allowing the day to go by very slowly. He gave up trying to sleep long before, as he knew that, if he didn't get any sleep before, he certainly wasn't going to get it now. Besides, he was too busy thinking about Asuka, who had now become an object of his mind. Thankfully, his friends could tell that he didn't want to talk about his visit to the 'Osiris Hell', and didn't press the issue.

It was almost the end of the school day, when Sho asked Judai, "So, you wanna pick-up duel at about 4:30 today with me and Hayato-kun?"

"I can't," the boy whispered sadly. "I'm on Janitor duty till whenever the hell I get off, which could very well be midnight."

"Oh, man. Harsh," Sho sighed. "And you won't be able to meet that Secret Admirer, either."

"Yeah," Judai groaned. "Oh, well. Knowing my luck, today, it was probably a prank, anyways."

"Judai-kun!" Daitokuji-sensei called, causing Judai to jump. "Please explain the effect of the Permanent Magic Card, Field Barrier."

"Ummm…well…" Judai stuttered. "It…uhhh…" He began rubbing the back of his head and smiling. "Can I phone a friend?"

Daitokuji frowned. "Sure, why not," he sighed. "Anyone want to help our poor Hero-user?" He looked over the group of students and saw a hand raised. "Ah, Asuka-san. If you please."

The Obelisk student stood up, her graceful figure demanding attention, especially of the males. Judai turned his head to look at her. "It prevents Field Spells from being destroyed," she explained. "Also, while it's active, no other Field Spells can be activated. Plus, only one copy of Field Barrier is allowed to be active at a time."

"Very nice, Asuka-san," Daitokuji grinned, "thank you for helping Judai-kun."

She bowed slightly before sitting down. Judai kept standing, gazing at the girl, not even realizing he was doing so. Unbeknownst to them all, a mouse had found its way from the Osiris dorms to the school, Pharaoh following closely behind it. It found Judai's gravity-defying hairstyle as a good nest and raced towards the young duelist.

"Judai-kun," Daitokuji began, snapping the lad out of his daze, "is there something else you wanted?"

The boy realized he was standing and was about to sit down, when he began jumping around, and leapt out into the aisle. Daitokuji was losing his patience. "Judai, if you need to use the washroom, just ask." The joke caused a few of the students to chuckle, though most of the others laughed at Judai's random dancing.

"Something's crawling up my leg!" he shouted. The students then saw a lump popping out of Judai's shirt and jacket on his back, which began moving up and down. It soon popped out of his collar and crawled into his hair, causing most of the class to either scream surprise, excitement, or fear.

"Children, please!" Daitokuji called over the din. "It is only a mouse!" Pharaoh, who had lost track of the mouse, saw it climb up Judai's neck and into his hair. The instincts of the feline kicked in, and it took two leaps, one upon the desk, and the other at Judai's head. "PHARAOH, NO!!!" Daitokuji shouted, too late.

The cat crashed into Judai's face, causing itself, the mouse, and Judai all to roll down the stairs and onto the floor. The mouse scurried away, with Pharaoh in hot pursuit, leaving an embarrassed Judai, an annoyed teacher, and a cackling classroom behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai, Sho, Hayato, and Misawa walked back to their lockers a few minutes later, the latter three still chortling at the events that had just taken place. "What a takedown!" Hayato cheered. "That cat should be in wrestling!"

"I know, right?" Sho chimed in. "That has to be the funniest thing I've seen all day!"

"Ju-Judai-kun, have you had bad k-karma lately?" Misawa gasped though his laughter. "Because the whole day has seemed to be bad for you!"

"Laugh it up, fellas," Judai groaned as he rubbed his back. "It's my back that's paying for it, not to mention my pride." He opened his locker and tossed his books inside before sighing. "I'm just glad this day is over."

"Not yet, Signor Judai," an unwelcome voice beckoned. "Remember, today starts your week-long custodial sentence. You have fifteen minutes!" The teacher ushered the student along. Judai waved good-bye to his classmates, before following the older man away from them.

They arrived to the official custodian shortly thereafter. He was a burly man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a slight tan complexion. His nose was slightly bigger than most and he had a beard that spread from one side of his head to the other. He looked more like a woodsman than anything else. "Signor Judai, I'd like you to meet Masaki Ryoga-san," Cronos introduced. "Masaki-san, this is the delinquent I told you about. Make sure that he does help you out, and report any trouble to me immediately."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," the man gruffly stated. "Hope you're ready to work," he said, turning to Judai. However, a twinkle in his eyes told the boy that he wasn't as mean as he looked, and the bearded man winked to confirm his suspicions.

"Just send him back to the Osiris dorm when he's done," Cronos ordered, before departing.

The man bent down when he was sure that the teacher was out of earshot. "Don't worry, kid," the man gently said. "I'm not like that tightwad, Cronos. You'll help, but it won't be as bad as he thinks."

Judai wasn't sure he heard right and turned around to see a can of Pepsi flying at him. He caught it and drank it eagerly. "Thanks," he muttered.

The older man laughed lightly. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

Indeed, the work and time Judai had with Ryoga and the other janitors wasn't as bad as he thought, though it did take a long time. Although they worked hard, the joking and entertainment they used to pass the time made it go by extremely quickly. They even went to Tome-san for a wonderful dinner, the best Judai has had in a long while. Judai only noticed it was late when he was helping to mop the floor in one of the classrooms, and the clock chimed, causing the boy to look up and notice it was 11:00 pm.

"You can go after your done with your half of the room Judai-kun!" Ryoga called. Judai kindly thanked the man, finished his work, and put his equipment away. He began to head back to his dorm after the long day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai yawned and stretched as he walked towards the Osiris Dorms. He slid his hand into his pocket, before feeling the letter, envelope, and rose that had been given to him earlier in the day. 'Oh, yeah,' he sighed, 'I never did find out who gave this to me.' He began looked it over and over, thinking who could have sent the card to him. He soon began to lose track of where he was headed. His gaze feel from the letter to the flower.

He examined the rose more closely. "This flower…" he thought aloud. "It looks awfully familiar." He picked his head up and realized he had fallen off track.

"Oh great," The boy groaned, "now where am I?" He turned his head from side-to-side. He began to feel a chill run up his body, and realized it was fairly cold out. "If I don't find somewhere fast, I'm going to end up freezing out here." He began walking forward. He burst through the underbrush, and saw the Abandoned Dorm towering over him.

He slowly approached the front gate. "Oh, boy…" Judai whispered. "Did I really go that far away from my dorm?" He gulped, remembering what happened the last time he had been here, Nearly getting expelled, almost losing Asuka.

Judai shook his head and tapped his palm against his head. "What's with me? She's been on my mind all freaking day!!! Judai sighed as he dropped to his backside and leaned back against the stone wall in exhaustion. He shivered as another rush of wind blew past him. "Man, this whole day has sucked. I got embarrassed, got in trouble, work my ass off, couldn't sleep…I hate this day…It's one of those days where everything that could go wrong, did go wrong."

He yawned heavily, closed his eyes, and was about to drift off when he heard something moving through the bushes. A light from some type of flashlight appeared through the forest and aimed at the gate. His eyes popped open, but his instincts told him to freeze. 'Oh, man,' the boy fearfully thought, 'If that's the Academy Ethical Commissions, I'm screwed! They already know I was here once! I'm already up Poop Creek without a paddle, I don't need anymore trouble!'

What appeared, however, wasn't one of the AEC's officers, but a single girl. Closer inspection of this new person informed Judai it was Asuka. She looked at the dorm sorrowfully, before looking at something in her hand.

Judai felt his warning instincts leave him and he stood up, stepping on a twig in the process. Asuka snapped to attention and turn a flashlight onto him. She gasped when she saw Judai with his scruffy jacket, hair and baggy eyes. "Judai!?" she asked exasperated. "What are you doing here?"

Judai smiled goofily at her. "Sorry, Asuka," he started, "I was walking back from my punishment, but one thing led to another, and, well, you know how it goes. I just ended up here." He nervously began laughing, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Asuka breathed heavily, knowing she wasn't in trouble, lowering her lantern. She smiled sweetly at Judai. The boy was grateful that she lowered her light, because he thought that he was probably blushing from the two of them being out here…together…alone.

"So…uhhh…" Judai began. "You come to honor your older brother again?"

Asuka nodded. "I usually come out here earlier in the week, but I've…been busy." Judai was curious as to what she was busy about, but the tone at the end told him not to press her further.

They just stood there in silence, gazing at each other. Asuka then looked down at something in her hand. She faced the gate, said something silently, and placed the flower down on the ground. Judai, figuring that his Secret Admirer had though he stood her up anyways, shuffled around in his pocket, before pulling out the rose. He walked over next to her and bowed his head. "Please, let Fubuki-san be ok, and let him return to Asuka as soon as possible," he whispered. He bent down to place the rose next to Asuka's, when he gasped.

Asuka looked at the boy. "Judai? What's the matter?"

Judai whipped out the letter he received earlier and read it over again. He stood up and looked at her. 'Tears…Ever-after…Need…Joke…On…In…Night…?' he reread in his mind. He looked at Asuka, who was now finding the ground to be an excellent companion. "Asuka…?" Judai breathed as he turned to her.

Asuka lifted her head from the ground. "Yes, Ju--?" She never finished her sentence, as Judai covered her lips with his own.

After a moment that lasted for eternity, Judai released the kiss. "Of course I'll go with you to the dance." Asuka's eyes lit up with a happiness Judai had not seen before, realizing she must have never been so happy since her brother disappeared. As the two leaned in for another kiss, Judai said to himself, 'Maybe…this day wasn't so bad after all.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So? How was it? Good? Bad? C'MON PEOPLE, GIMME A SIGN HERE!!!! Read and Review, Please!!!!


End file.
